You're Never Alone: The New Directions Story
by BabyGleeFan11
Summary: After the New Directions disbanded, everyone thought that it was over. But 3 years later, Sue and Will make a deal that New Directions have to win Nationals 3 times in a row. Can he do it? Or will New Directions be done forever? SYOC closed!
1. Quests and Questions

**A/N: I'm not done getting the OCs this is just the first chapter which is sort of an The next chapter won't be posted until I get the charcaters I need! The form is on my profile! On my profile as well are the accepted characters and the Tumblr link. I am also doing a Polyvore for this story as well which will have a link on my profile. Also, don't forget to vote for the fan favorite!  
**

* * *

**Rocky Sauvage's POV:**

_Get ready to meet the baddest bitch ever,_Rocky thought as she walked through the doors of McKinley. She was met with the busy bodies of many students. Smirking, Rocky walked through the hallway, pushing anyone who was in her way.

Many people usually feared Rocky. She was tall for a girl as well as for her age, being 5"10. One look at her and thought 'she's scary'. Rocky didn't mean to scare people- it just came naturally to her.

As Rocky walked through the hallway, she was stopped by a short Asian girl who looked as if she was a freshman. She looked about 4"10.

"Excuse me, do you know where Ms. Jameson homeroom class is and what time I have to be there?" The girl asked politely.

"Do I look like a schedule or a blueprint to you? Like I know where everything is. Think again." Rocky told the girl as she pushed passed her. As she walked down the hallway, she got looks, some good and some bad. _Good_, she thought, _I'm the most hated bitch in this school. Mission 1, complete._

Walking up to her locker, Rocky's attention was set on a huge crowd surrounding a boy around 6'0 and at the most 6'3. Smiling, Rocky walked over to the crowd and grabbed the boy by his collar and away from the crowd. She looked for the nearest closet to talk.

"So, you're like the bad boy on campus or what?" Rocky asked.

"What do you mean?" The boy asked, confused at the question.

Rocky rolled her eyes. The only thought that ran through her head was_One of the hottest boys in the school and he's stupid._

"Let me dumb it down for you. Are you popular or no?" Rocky asked, saying 'no' as 'nah'.

The boy shrugged. "I'm pretty much in the middle."

"You know what, never mind. You're useless." The multiracial girl said as she walked out of the janitor's closest and down the hallway to her first period. Rocky, again, was stopped but this time by a boy and a girl who were both shorter than her.

"Were you just in there with Alex?" The boy asked.

"What were you two doing?" The girl added.

"None of your god damn business, okay. It only is for me and Frankenstein to know and for you two can find out. Oh and tell your friend, if he tells anyone about what happened, I'll cut his balls off so his sperm can spill on the floor and attract a gang of horny teenage girls who after 9 months will be handing him several child support checks." Rocky told the two teenagers. "Now get the hell out of my way!" Rocky said as she pushed the two teens and walked in the middle of the two and through the hallway.

* * *

**Nate Summers' POV:**

"Come on, Josh. If you like him so much just tell him." Nate told his best friend of 3 years. This was the 3rd time Joshua had brought up his crush this morning. Joshua's crush was none other than Keaton "KC" Castellanos. It was like the ideal relationship; the head cheerleader dating the jock.

"What do you expect Nate? He's so gorgeous." Josh told Nate.

"Well he's not Taylor Launter but he's also not Zac Efron so no, I don't see what you see in him." Nate told his friend. Josh and Nate both giggled as they walked through the hallway.

"I hope he notices me by the end of year. It's hard to put on a bad bitch attitude."

"True that. Unlike your cousin, that girl makes bullying sound innocent. She's like the 'New Santana' of the school." Nate told Josh, speaking of his younger cousin Raquela AKA Rocky.

The two teenage boys walked through the hallway side by side. Nate was slightly taller than Josh being around 6'0 while Josh was 5'10 like Rocky. The walk was silent until they saw the sign-up sheets for several activities.

"So, Nate, what are you going sign up for. Ugh, I'm so stupid, we're Cheerios That should be our main priority. I mean how much dumb can I be?"

"Honestly," Nate began his sentence noticing his best friend and his grammar, "this doesn't shock me at all. The only thing that surprises me is that you're right about Coach Sylvester. She already told us when joined that Cheerios was our main priority. We can't betray our promise.

The two sighed before the bell rang signaling first period. Josh had Geography with while Nate had Biology with Mrs. Carter.

"Bye Nate!" Joshua said cheerfully as he skipped away.

Nate chuckled before saying, "Bye Josh." Nate walked down the hall until he reached the door of Biology. As he walked through the door he thought about the conversation with Josh. _He has a beau, why can't I?_

Nate tried to aurvsurvive his first class but he coulcouldn't stop thinking about Josh having a relationship with KC and he can't have anybody. Oh, he was going to have a man.

Even if it hurts him.

* * *

**Alison Evans' POV:**

Allie was your typical girl. She was if a typical girl had a prosthetic arm and motherless. Allie felt as if people treated her different just because she was different. Everyone is different and needs to be accepted and Allie is no different. She may only be 5'3 but has a big personality. She had a few friends but wants more.

Rocky, after meeting her, was her best frenemy. Allie knew that she wasn't her definition as a best friend but wasn't her definition of her worst enemy. She was in the middle.

"So, Alex, what was that Rocky girl saying to you when she pulled you in the closet?" Allie asked her friend Alex as they walked through the lunch line. Little do they know, Rocky was listening in to their conversation. She just had join in.

"Ha, ha, ha." Rocky faked laughed as she jumped into the conversation. "You all are so funny. So Alex, can you please carry along while I stay back and chat with Allie."

"Sure."

"Thanks so much, friend." Rocky said as Alex walked to a lunch table. Rocky smiled at him until he sat down before turning and looking at Allie.

"So, you don't understand anything being told to you, do you?" Rocky said to Allie. It was more a statement then a question.

"What do you mean?" Allie asked.

"Cut the crap, Evans I told you that Alex may never speak of what happened. You just want to know what we were talking about. I'm sorry but you can't know. Ciao!" Rocky said, ending the sentence with a smile before walking off.

_Wow, she's a pain in the-_

"Allie! Why are you just sitting there, come on." Alex called from a far to his friend as she stood still, remembering what Rocky had said. But a while after Alex called her name, she let the memory go and walked over to Alex and sat down next to him.

"What were Rocky and you talking about?" Alex asked.

"Oh, nothing." Allie said, wanting to leave the topic forever. Sadly, she can't because it keeps coming back again and again.

"Oh, alright I guess. So how's school been so far?"

"Great, I think. It's been nice and I met a really cool girl in the hallway named Thea." Allie said, reminiscing about her new friend.

Alex nodded. "Cool."

Allie smiled as she talked with Alex for a while before Thea walked into the lunch room followed by Alex's friend Ethyn. The foursome talked until the bell rang meaning it was time to for the next class. The entire student body piled up on each other trying to get out of the cafeteria.

* * *

**And that's the chapter! Hope you like it. Don't forget to vote on my poll for fan favorite! The choices are: Rocky, Josh, Nate, Allie and Alex this week!**


	2. Every Breath You Take

**A/N: I have all the characters now so the SYOC is officially closed. This is the second chapter. This chapter continues on with the Rocky/Allie/Alex drama. I also will introduce several characters including Ashley Puckerman and Theadora Sanchez.**

**Also, I would like more detailed reviews unlike "Nice chapter" and "Update soon". I want you to tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, etc.**

**One more thing about the fan favorite contest. The winner for last week chapter is...**

**Rocky!**

**Don't forget to vote this week as well!**

**The Tumblr link and Polyvore link are on my profile. Special thanks to gleekygal for doing the Tumblr. Thanks so much!**

* * *

**Thea Sanchez' POV:**

Thea was glad she made a new friend on the first day of school. She was shy and it toke her a while to make friends as she was known as a wallflower. She was only 5'2 and on top of some people making fun of her due to her heritage, she was picked on because of her height.

And that leads her to how she met Allie. She was there to help Thea out after some jocks bullied her. She was happy Thea was there as well as Keaton Castellanos who went by KC.

When lunch was over, Thea made sure she had thank Keaton for his help. They should be able to run into each other. They both had free period.

"Hey Keaton." Thea said to the tall boy as she walked over to him as he was standing by his locker. KC looked to his side and saw Thea, standing in front of the locker next to his. KC saw the girl and realized who she was. Instead of the memory of helping her only earlier this morning, he remembered when she helped him earn an "A" last year. It was in Pre-Cal and she didn't even take it.

"Oh, hey..." Keaton began, not remembering the girl's name.

"Thea."

"Thea, right. Hey Thea. What's up?" Keaton asked the girl as he leaned on the locker.

"N-Nothing much. I just wanted to thank you for helping me earlier with those ignorant jocks." Thea says to KC.

He shrugs. "No problem. It wasn't cool for them to pick on you just because of your heritage and height." KC says, explaining why he defended Thea.

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks. I really appreciate it."

The two stood there silent as there was nothing else to say.

"See ya!" KC said as he closed his locker and left, leaving Thea standing there. She looked down as she mumbled a 'bye'. She sighed before walking down the hallway. As she walked, she noticed the sign-up board. _If I want to make any more friends, I might as well sign up for something, _Thea thought. She walked up to the board and scanned for an activity to sign up for.

Jazz Club? No.

Yearbook? No.

Art Club? Yes!

Thea smiled, happily as she signed her name on the sheet. There were only 13 other names on the sign up sheet. _Well, _Thea thought, _this could be a good way to make friends._

As Thea was about to walk away after signing her name on the Art club sheet, something caught her attention. It was a sign-up sheet. Thea walked up closer to the sheet.

"Glee Club." Thea read out loud. She smiled. "Don't mind if I do." Thea as she wrote her name on the sign-up sheet. She was in love with music and thought that Glee Club can be a way to express herself as well as making more friends in this school. Thea wasn't surprised when she realized that she was the only one who signed up for Glee Club.

* * *

**Rocky Sauvage's POV:**

"What do you want Dwarf?" Rocky asked Allie as she walked up on the stage in the auditorium. Rocky had gotten note from the girl to meet her in the auditorium at 1:30.

"What did I ever do you, Rocky?" Allie asked the girl. "We just met so that doesn't mean you have to be so mean to me."

"No, Allie. Actually, you did so something to me. You're all in my business. Just because I had a conversation with Alex doesn't mean you have to know about it. I don't give a flying fart if he's your friend, it's none of your damn business what we talked about. You won't ever know and I will make sure of that." Rocky explained to the blonde.

"Yeah, right. We'll see about that." Allie said to the girl.

_**Every Breath You Take by The Police**_

_**Sung by Rocky Sauvage and Allie Evans**_

Rocky:

_Every breath you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every bond you break_

_Every step you take_

_I'll be watching you_

Rocky began to circle Allie as Allie began to sing the next part of the song.

Allie:

_Every single day_

_Every word you say_

_Every game you play_

_Every night you stay_

_I'll be watching you._

The two teenage girls stood about 6 feet away from each other as they both sang. Rocky, however, had more power in her voice during this part and was louder than Allie in this part.

Rocky:

_Oh can't you see_

_You belong to me?_

_How my poor heart aches with every step you take._

Rocky and Allie:  


_Every move you make_

_Every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake_

_Every claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you._

Allie begins to follow after Rocky as the girl walked down the stage and down the aisle of the auditorium.

Rocky:

_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace._

_I dream at night, I can only see your face._

Allie:

_I look around but it's you I can't replace._

_I feel so cold, and I long for your embrace._

_I keep crying baby, baby please..._

Rocky walks out of the auditorium, looking for Alex as Allie keeps following after her. The two ran around the hallways, in search of the boy.

Rocky:

_Oh, can't you see_

_You belong to me?_

_How my poor heart aches_

_With every step you take_

Rocky and Allie:  


_Every move you make_

_Every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake, every claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you_

_Every move you make, every step you take_

_I'll be watching you_

_I'll be watching you_

Rocky (Allie):  


_I'll be watching you  
_

_(Every breath you take, every move you make)_

_(Every bond you break, every step you take)_

_I'll be watching you_

_(Every single day, every word you say)_

_(Every game you play, every night you stay)_

_I'll be watching you  
_

_(Every breath you take, every move you make)_

_(Every bond you break, every step you take)_

_I'll be watching you_

_(Every single day, every word you say)_

_(Every game you play, every night you stay)_

Rocky and Allie:  


_I'll be watching you  
_

_Every breath you take, every move you make_

_Every bond you break, every step you take_

_I'll be watching you_

_Every single day, every word you say_

_Every game you play, every night you stay_

_I'll be watching you  
_

_Every breath you take, every move you make_

_Every bond you break, every step you take_

_I'll be watching you_

_Every single day, every word you say_

_Every game you play, every night you stay_

As the two ran through the hallways looking for Alex, they bumped into each other.

"Where is he?" Allie asked Rocky.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Rocky said.

"Look, I'll find out what you said to Alex." Allie told Rocky.

"You wish. Bye Felisha." Rocky told the shorter girl as she brushed passed her in looks for Alex.

* * *

**Maloki Tanner's POV:**

Maloki didn't do anything without Aspen, his twin sister. They were two peas in a pod. He was much closer to her his older brother Brighton. He was shy and that was just it. He didn't like big crowds but liked to stand up for what was right. That's why he had beaten himself up when he failed to help Theodora Sanchez when she was getting picked on. He just walked away. That never happened to him before.

"Maloki? Maloki?" Aspen said, repeatedly, snapping her fingers in Maloki's face.

"Yeah, Aspen?"

"What were you thinking about?" Aspen asked, curiously.

"Nothing." Maloki lied to Apsen. Aspen knew he was lying. She knew her twin like the back of her hand. There was definitely something on his mind.

"I know you're lying, Maloki. Tell me what's going on." Aspen said.

Sighing, Maloki told Aspen what was on his mind. "Earlier today, I saw this girl getting bullied. Her name was Theodora Sanchez. Some jocks were bullying her and I didn't do anything about it. Aspen, I really wanted to help but I didn't. I was so scared but I didn't know why. Even a small girl stood up for her and helped her out. I didn't do ANYTHING Aspen. I feel like a bad person. I always stand up for what's right and against bullies but this time I didn't do nothing."

"Maloki, calm down, okay." Aspen told her twin brother. "Listen to me. Tomorrow you should apologize to Theadora and explain what happened and become friends with her."

Maloki listened to what Aspen was telling him._She's right, _Maloki thought, _I should talk to Thea tomorrow._

"You're right, Aspen. I should talk to Thea tomorrow when I get to school." Maloki tells Aspen.

The twins sat there in silence for a while before Maloki spoke.

"Where's Brighton?" Maloki asked Aspen, looking for their older brother.

"In his room. He's on the phone with Ashley Puckerman I think." Aspen says. Maloki smiles and nods as Aspen gives him a hug and walks out of the room. Maloki sat there on his bed in silence. He just sat there and thought about Thea and how he didn't help her.

_Why didn't I help that pretty girl? Wait, did I just call Thea pretty? She is but who am I to sit here and lie about it. I don't even know the girl and I'm talking about how pretty she is. Ugh! There it goes again. I'm keep saying that Thea is pretty. Wait. Do I have a crush on a girl I don't even know?_

* * *

**Ashley Puckerman's POV:**

Ashley was on the phone with her friend, Brighton Tanner, layingin her bed. Today was a boring first day of school to Ashley. She didn't get any girl's number although she was working on getting Raquela " Rocky" Sauvage's phone that girl knew how to put up a fight.

"So, how was your day?" Ashley asked her friend of a year.

"It was good. Ethyn is in my Photography class!" Brighton said happily over the phone. Ashley rolled her eyes. Ethyn Hudston was Brighton's crush ever since he was 15. This was the 5th time Ashley heard Ethyn's name in the 13-minute phone call.

"Oh my god, Brighton! You already told me that several times. Can we get to a new topic besides Ethyn?" Ashley said. She heard Brighton mumble 'Well you asked me how was my day.' Ashley chuckled at her friend.

"Anyway, I gotta go. Bye." Ashley said to Brighton.

"Goodbye." Brighton said before hanging up the phone.

Ashley sighed as she rested on her bed. She was thinking about what the school year probably had for her. She already was on the Cheerios. Ashley knew by the end of the year she was going to have an awesome girlfriend. She just wanted to know who it would be?

Ashley laid down in her bed and put her phone on the charger. As Ashley was beginning to drift to sleep, she got a text. Ashley groaned as she looked at the text.

**From: Puckzilla **_10:28 PM_

_**Wassup sis**_

**To: Puckzilla** _10:30 PM_

_**Nothin' much, I was about to go to sleep but what's up?**_

**From: Puckzilla **_10:33 PM_

_**Nothing sis, I was going to a party with Santana and Sam. Wanna join?**_

Ashley was about to reply yes but didn't. She really wanted to join in with Puck, Santana and Sam at the party but sadly, she couldn't go.

**To: Puckzilla **_10:36 PM_

_**Nahhh, I'm not going to go.**_

**From: Puckzilla **_10:40 PM_

**_Alright, Ash. Later_**

**To: Puckzilla **_10:41 PM_

**_See ya._**

Ashley sat her phone on her night stand as she laid in her bed wearing a wife beater and basketball shorts on. Before she fell back asleep, Ashley sent her brother another text.

**To: Puckzilla ** _10:56 PM_

**_If u find any hot chicks, send me their number._**

**From: Puckzilla **_11:03 PM_

**_Sure thing_**

Ashley smiled as she went to sleep. _I can always count on Puck, _Ashley thought.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will feature the rest of the characters as well as some auditions. Will and Sue will appear as well as three canon characters: Blaine, Santana and Mercedes! They will help Will and Sue with the auditions. Also, don't forget to vote on the poll for fan favorite. Next chapter begins a new relationship between two characters.**

**Not every character will audition next chapter, only a few. The rest of the auditions will be featured in chapters 4 and 5.**


	3. Auditions

**A****/N**: This is the chapter for the auditions! Only a few will be auditioning like I said previously at the end of the last chapter. There will be a group number at the end of the chapter as well. The rest of the auditions will be featured in the next chapter and the fifth chapter. 

**Hope you enjoy it. **

**Also, please read and review. Also, a couple will be formed in this chapter! And the first plot will begin to form in this , don't forget to vote for the fan favorite!**

**The fan favorite for last week's chapter was...**

**A tie between Rocky, Allie, Ashley and Brighton! Congratulations to our four winners. It really means a lot to me with the fan favorite contest. It helps me write better.**

* * *

**Thea Sanchez' POV:**

It was her moment. Thea had been practicing her audition song non-stop the previous night. Now it was her moment. Her moment to be in the spotlight. She was positive that nothing will bring her down. Nothing at all.

"Theodora Sanchez." William Schuester called out through the microphone. It was only a handful of people there at the auditions. To Thea, it wasn't enough for her to shine but a few will be a good way to start. Thea walked up cheerfully onto the stage.

"Hi!" Thea cheerfully said as she smiled at the four judges and former Glee Club members who would determine her spot in New Directions.

"Hey, look there's Dora the Explorer!" Someone shouted from the audience. Thea looked down as few of the kids snickered. Santana turned around and looked at the kid. Blaine tried to sit his friend down but it was no use.

"Hey, dude, shut the hell up! That was so fucking racist and wrong on so many levels that you make me look like a saint. Now shut your monkey face ass up!" Santana yelled. Before she could say anything else, Mercedes and Blaine pulled her down.

Sighing at Santana, Will looked at Thea. "Sorry sweetheart. You may continue."

Thea nodded. "Alright! My name is Theadora Sanchez but I go by Thea. For my audition song, I'll be singing Believe by Cher."

Blaine smiled. "You may begin."

Thea nodded as she began to sing.

**Believe by Cher**

**Sung by Theadora "Thea" Sanchez**

Thea:

_After love, after love, after love, after love, after love, after love, _

_After love, after love, after love, after love, after love, after love, after love_

_No matter how hard I try_

_You keep pushing me aside_

_ And I can't break through _

_There's no talking to you _

_So sad that you're leaving _

_Takes time to believe it _

_But after all is said and done _

_You're going to be the lonely one, _

_Ohh Oh _

_Do you believe in life after love_

_ I can feel something inside me say I really don't think you're strong enough, _

_Now_

_Do you believe in life after love I can feel something inside me say I really don't think you're strong enough, _

_Now_

As Thea sang, Will, Santana, Mercedes and Blaine looked starstruck. Mercedes and Santana even had tears coming out of their eyes. When she was done, Mercedes stood up, clapping. Thea wiped a tear from her face as she watched everyone clap for her. She couldn't help but feel special.

"Thank you." Thea said as she smiled at the audience.

"No, sweetie. Thank you." Mercedes said to the young girl.

The 4 judges took out their pens and wrote their comments of the performance.

_**Will Schuester**_

_Thea has so much talent. It'll be a shame to let her go like that. After seeing how she gets bullied, she needs a family in school to be by her. New Directions will be the perfect spot for her and her talent. She's in!_

**_Blaine Anderson_**

_Thea was absolutely amazing. Although it could have been a tad better, she was such a wonderful singer. She definitely has to get into New Directions because it's the perfect place for someone like her._

**_Santana Lopez_**

_Damn! That was such a wonderful performance. I know that Cher is happy and proud because I am. Thea has to get in because she is so wonderful and deserves a place in something so precious and special._

**_Mercedes Jones_**

_Thea brought tears to my eyes. She has so much talent and she's so small, precious, special and beautiful that I can't describe. She has to join because she brings talent to the table that nobody would ever have thought._

"Thanks for auditioning. By Friday, you'll see if your in or not." Mercedes said to the girl.

Thea nodded and smiled. She waved to the the judges as she walked off the stage. Before she left, Thea yelled "Thank you."

_I sure hope I make it, _Thea thought as she heard the next person being called to audition.

"Allie Evans."

Thea walked up to her difriend and smiled at her.

"You did wowonderful!" Allie told her friend.

"Thanks. Good luck." Thea said to Allie as she walked onto the stage.

* * *

**Allie Evans' POV**

Allie walked onto the dstage with bravery and confidence.

"Hi, what's your name?" Blaine asked the girl who stood on the stage.

"Alison Evans but everyone calls me Allie."

"Alright, Allie. What will you be singing to us?"

"As you can see, I have my guitar. I will be singing Mean by Taylor Swift."

"So your a country freak?" Santana asked.

"Ignore her. I'm sure it'll be amazing. You may begin." Mercedes said.

**Mean by Taylor Swift**  


**Sung by Allie Evans**

Allie:

_You, with your words like knives_

_And swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You have knocked me off my feet again_

_Got me feeling like I'm nothing_

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_

_Calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You picking on the weaker man_

_You can take me down with just one single blow_

_But you don't know, what you don't know..._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

All the judges clapped. Santana sighed as she spoke.

"Ok, Ms. Allie. That wasn't a Beyoncé or Rihanna type of performance. Honestly, I couldn't care less for country music but that was good." Santana said to Allie.

Allie smiled. She didn't know if she should have been offended or take it as a compliment.

**_Mercedes Jones_**

_Allie has an amazing voice and country music definitely fits her and her talent. She is very talented but needs to work on getting the right notes at the right time. She could be a good addition to New Directions._

**_Santana Lopez_**

_Allie has a ccountry type of voice. I can't even listen to country for an hour and this performance at least makes m want to listen to the song at least once. She is definitely a country freak but needs to be more open to more music genres._

**_Blaine Anderson_**

_Allie could be the next big country singer and can go side by side with Taylor Swift herself. She is definitely talented and comfortable with country music. However, she needs to be more comfortable with more genres._

**_Will Schuester_**

_Allie is a lovely and talented young lady. She could be such an inspiration to a lot of people. However, she needs a more powerful voice. Allie is wonderful and could be great to be in New Directions._

"Thank you, Allie. By Friday, you'll know if you are in or not." Blaine said to Allie.

"Alright. Thanks." Allie walked off the stage and ran into Thea. They both smiled at each other and gave each other a hug.

"You did great!" Thea said.

"Thanks. Thea, you did wonderful!" Allie told her friend.

"Thanks." Thea said.

As the two walked together, they saw the one and only Rocky Sauvage.

"Hello Thing 1 and Thing 2. Nice to see you but I have to go audition soon!" Rocky told the two girls as she broke through the two girls.

* * *

**Rocky Sauvage's POV:**

Rocky looked back and waved at Allie and Thea as she walked. Rocky turned back and continued to strut her way onto the stage. Rocky strutted onto the stage. She smirked as she looked at the judges.

"Rocky, I never thought that you'd audition for Glee Club in a million years." Will said to the tall girl who stood on the stage.

"Well, Jheri Curl, I was stuck with the decision of either joining Book Club or Glee Club. I chose Book Club but I was kicked out because they claimed that I was disrespectful. Anyway, then I was left with the Loser Club so here I am." Rocky said.

"You know what, I like this girl!" Santana exclaimed as she looked at Rocky and smiled. Rocky smiled back.

"Well Santana, she's just like you." Blaine said.

"So sweetheart, what will you be singing for us?" Mercedes asked.

"All of Me by John Legend." Rocky said. Before anyone could say anything, Rocky began singing so gracefully.

**All of Me by John Legend**

**Sung by Rocky Sauvage**

Rocky:

_What would I do without your smart mouth_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head's underwater_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh_

The judges applauded for Rocky. She smirked. She didn't even need to hear what they had to say. With a performance like that, Rocky knew for sure that she had gotten accepted into New Directions.

"Thanks for adding me to the Loser Club. Later." Rocky said as she put a hand on her hip and strutted off the stage.

Mercedes laughed. "That girl, that girl, that girl. She is a diva."

_**Blaine Anderson**_

_Well, Rocky (little Santana) did an excellent job. She was so beautiful and had such an amazing voice. Even though she may claim she doesn't care for New Directions, she needs to join. It would be a shame letting talent like that go by.  
_

**_Mercedes Jones_**

_Rocky is such a little diva. I see a bit of myself and Santana in her. She has an amazing voice. This girl belongs in New Directions. She did her best and her best was exceptional. I'm hoping for better things with this girl._

**_Santana Lopez_**

_Rocky did a fabulous job! She has the style of Aaliyah, the voice of Rihanna, the stage appeal of __Beyoncé and the attitude of a little Sancedes! She has it all! She has to join. She would play a wonderful factor to Nationals._

**_Will Schuester_**

_I never expected Rocky to join or even audition for New Directions. But now that she did, I'm glad about it. That girl has a voice on her that I never would have expected from her. She needs to join. I can't let her go.  
_

"Next person is... Ashley Puckerman." Blaine called out.

* * *

**Ashley Puckerman's POV:  
**

Ashley watched as Rocky Sauvage walked off the stage with a strut like she was a model. Ashley had to admit it; Rocky was such a beautiful and talented girl. It was no doubt that Ashley had wanted Rocky.

"That was a good little performance." Ashley tells Rocky as the girl walked up to her.

"First thing, thanks. Second thing, baby bye. I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to hit it and quit it. I can see right through you, boo. And it's not gonna happen." Rocky says as she walked away from Ashley.

"Oh, I see you're playing hard to get!" Ashley calls out. She could hear Rocky scoff. Ashley chuckles as she hears her name being called. Ashely took a breath and walked out on the stage.

"Hello, Ashley." Blaine says as Ashley walks onto the stage.

"What's up?" Ashley replied.

"You know, you remind of your brother, Puck." Mercedes says.

"And Jake." Santana added.

"I get that a lot." Ashely says.

"So what will you be singing for us today?" Will asked Ashley.

"House on a Hill by The Pretty Reckless."

"Alright, go ahead." Santana tells Ashely. She nodded and began to sing.

**House on a Hill by The Pretty Reckless**

**Sung by Ashley Puckerman**

Ashely:

_Somewhere in the end of all this hate_

_There's a light ahead_

_That shines into this grave that's in the end of all this pain_

_In the night ahead there's a light upon this_

_House on a hill_

_The living, living still_

_Their intention is to kill and they will, they will_

_But the children are doing fine_

_I think about them all the time_

_Until they drink their wine and they will, they will, they will_

_Somewhere in the end of all this hate_

_There's a light ahead_

_That shines into this grave that's in the end of all this pain_

_In the night ahead there's a light upon this_

_House on a hill_

_The living, living still_

_Their intention is to kill and they will, they will_

_But the children are doing fine_

_I think about them all the time_

_Until they drink their wine and they will, they will, they will_

Everyone applauded.

"Whoa! That was amazing, Ashley." Blaine says.

"I know it is. I'm Ashley Puckerman." Ashley says.

Santana and Mercedes laughed at the girl.

"Well, you sure are a Puckerman." Santana says.

"Bye Friday, you'll know if you're in or not." Mercedes says. Ashley nods and then walks off the stage.

_**Santana Lopez  
**_

_Ashley definitely has that Puckerman vibe: badass and talented. She has the talent that New Directions needs. She may be a bit trouble but that doesn't matter. She could definitely pull it off in Glee club.  
_

**_Will Schuester  
_**

_Ashley is the perfect definition of a Puckerman. She's just like Puck and Jake. She has the talent. She has the voice. She has to join. Like everybody else, she's unique. She has talent like everyone else.  
_

**_Mercedes Jones  
_**

_This girl can't leave without joining New Directions. Ashley is so talented and has potential in herself. I can tell that she wants to sing for the rest of her life. Ashley is just like her brothers.  
_

**_Blaine Anderson  
_**

_Ashley is so wonderful. I can tell that she'll have the personality just like a Puckerman needs to have. She has the Puckerman style, talent, voice, personality and she is just so beautiful. She has to join!_

* * *

**Allie Evans' POV:**

**Friday:**

_New Directions:_

_Joshua Sauvage_

_Rocky Sauvage_

_KC Castellanos_

_Aspen Tanner_

_Ivy Brooke_

_Alyssa Avant_

_Nate Summers_

_Allie Evans_

_Audrey Lyell_

_Ethyn Hudston_

_Maloki Tanner_

_Thea Sanchez_

_Brighton Tanner_

_Theodore Mason_

_Genesis Kramer_

_Alexander Ustinov_

_Ashley Puckerman_

_Immie Morgan_

_Logan Fowler_

_Matthew Finch_

"It looks live we made it." Allie tells Alex. He nods and smiles.

"I guess we did."

"Listen, Alex. Do you want to go the movies tonight?" Allie asked. She was a bit scared that Alex might have said no.

"Sure, I'll go!"

* * *

**And that's the chapter. Sorry for updating late. I'm sorry that I didn't put all the auditions in this chapter, I really am. Next chapter focuses mainly on Josh, KC, Nate, Logan, Immie, Rocky, Genesis, Alex and Ashley so be prepared!**_  
_


	4. Treat Me Like Somebody

**A/N:** The winner of the fan favorite was Allie! Congratulations to our winner.

* * *

**Rocky Sauvage's POV:  
**

After the auditions for New Directions, Rocky got fed up with all the attention and flirting she was getting from Ashley Puckerman. Rocky's schedule was so busy. Between dodging Ashley's come-ons, feuding with Allie, trying to get Alex to be hers, Glee, having time for family and friends and maintaining school, Rocky had to get at least one thing off her schedule.

And she knew which one.

"Hey Ashley." Rocky said to the girl as she walked up to her at her locker.

Ashley turned and looked at Rocky. "So you finally realized you want me, didn't you?"

Rocky smiled. So far, her plan was going as planned. Rocky nodded and bit her bottom lip as she put one hand her her hip. She motioned for Ashley to follow her as she walked away. Like a lovesick puppy, Ashley followed.

**Problem by Ariana Grande featuring Iggy** **Azalea**

**Sung by: Rocky Sauvage and Ashley Puckerman**

Ashley:

_Uh huh!_  
_ It's Ashley Ash!_  
_ I got one more problem with you girl_  
_ One less one less!_  
_ Problem_

Rocky turned a corner and looked back as Ashley followed her.

Rocky:

_Hey baby even though I hate ya!_  
_ I wanna love ya_  
_ I want you!_  
_ And even though I can't forgive you_  
_ I really want ta_  
_ I want you!_  
_Tell me, tell me baby_  
_ Why can't you leave me?_  
_ Cause even though I shouldn't want it_  
_ I gotta have it_  
_ I want you!_  
_Head in the clouds_  
_ Got no weight on my shoulders_  
_ I should be wiser_  
_ And realize that I've got_

Ashley grabbed Rocky and slammed her into the locker, wrapping her arms around Rocky's waist and whispering in her ear. Rocky had her ams wrapped around Ashley's neck.

Ashley:

_One less problem without ya!_  
_ I got!_  
_ One less problem without ya!_  
_ I got!_  
_ One less problem without ya!_

Rocky:

_I got one less, one less problem_

Ashley:

_One less problem without ya_  
_ I got!_  
_ One less problem without ya!_  
_ I got!_  
_ One less problem without ya!_

Rocky:

_I got one less, one less problem_

Rocky pushed Ashley off of her and walked off. Ashley looked at Rocky's butt and smiled, following after her. Yep, Ashley was a true Puckerman.

Rocky:

_I know you're never gonna wake up_  
_ I gotta give up_  
_ But it's you!_  
_ I know I shouldn't ever call back_  
_ Or let you come back_  
_ But it's you!_  
_ Every time you touch me_  
_ And say you love me_  
_ I get a little bit breathless_  
_ I shouldn't want it_  
_ But it's you!_  
_Head in the clouds_  
_ Got no weight on my shoulders_  
_ I should be wiser_  
_ And realize that I've got_

Walking into the Choir Room, Rocky sat on a chair as Ashley walked in spotted the girl rubbing her leg before patting the seat next to her, signaling Ashley to sit in that chair. Ashley obliged and sat down next to Rocky.

Ashley:

_One less problem without ya!_  
_ I got!_  
_ One less problem without ya!_  
_ I got!_  
_ One less problem without ya!_

Rocky:

_I got one less, one less problem_

Ashley (Rocky):

_One less problem without ya_  
_ I got!_ (_Oooh, babe!)_  
_ One less problem without ya!_  
_ I got!_  
_ One less problem without ya! (Oooh, whoa)  
_

Rocky:

_I got one less, one less problem_

Rocky got up out of her seat and walked to the piano. Rocky sat on the piano and looked at Ashley who still sat in her seat.

Ashley:

_It's Ashley Ash!_  
_ Uh!_  
_ What you got?_  
_ Smart money bettin'_  
_ I'll be better off without you_  
_ In no time_  
_ I'll be forgettin' all about you_  
_ You saying that you know_  
_ But I really really doubt you_  
_ Understand my life is easy_  
_ When I ain't around you_  
_ Ashley Ash_  
_ To biggie to be here stressin'_  
_ I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you_  
_ More than I love your presence_  
_ And the best thing now_  
_ Is probably for you to exit_  
_ I let you go_  
_ Let you back_  
_ I finally learned my lesson!_  
_ No half-stepping_  
_ Either you want it or you just playin'_  
_ I'm listening to you knowin'_  
_ I can't believe what you're sayin'_  
_ There's a million you's baby boo_  
_ So don't be dumb_  
_ I got 99 problems_  
_ But you won't be one_  
_ Like what!_

Slowly, Ashley got out of her seat and walked to Rocky until she was standing right in front of her. Rocky played with Ashley's hair while she sang.

Rocky:

_One less, one less problem_  
_ One less, one less problem_

_Head in the clouds_  
_ Got no weight on my shoulders_  
_ I should be wiser_  
_ And realize that I've got, I've got, oh!  
_

Jumping off of the piano, Rocky and Ashley followed each other around the piano. They both danced a little.

Ashley (Rocky):

_One less problem without ya!_ _(Babe)_  
_ I got!_  
_ One less problem without ya!_  
_ I got!_ _(Oh, no, babe!)_  
_ One less problem without ya!_

Rocky:

_I got one less, one less problem_

Ashley (Rocky):

_(Baby) One less problem without ya!_  
_ I got!_  
_ One less problem without ya!_  
_ I got!_  
_ One less problem without ya!_

Rocky:

_I got one less, one less problem_

Ashley (Rocky):

_One less problem without ya!_  
_ I got!_ _(Hey)_  
_ One less problem without ya!_  
_ I got!_ _(One less, one less)_  
_ One less problem without ya!_

Rocky with Ashley:

_I got one less, one less problem_

"So you finally came to your senses?" Ashley asked Rocky as she sat down at the piano bench.

"First of all, I came to senses before I was born and secondly, I'm not interested in you." Rocky said.

Ashley had a mixture of shock and anger going through her. "Then, what the hell was all that we were just doing?!"

"My plan." Rocky said, smirking. "To get you all worked up and then give you a surprise." Rocky sat down at a chair as she continued to talk to Ashley. "My cousin, Joshua, is a Cheerio and he has this friend named Imogen but everyone calls her Immie."

"Yeah, I know her." Ashley says.

"Well, Josh talked her into going out with you and now all I have to say is that you agree. So do you or do you not?"

"No."

"Well, it's settled. You and Immie are meeting up at Breadstix on Friday. Have fun." Rocky says to Ashley as she walked out of the choir room.

* * *

**Keaton Castellanos' POV:**

KC wasn't the kind of guy who knew what he wanted when he wanted it. KC knew he liked boys but somehow he couldn't accept it.

"Hey KC." KC heard from over his shoulders after he left his Weightlifting class. KC turned around and saw Joshua Sauvage. Joshua and KC had met a year ago when Joshua, Rocky and Nate saw KC and some of his friends playing soccer and decided to chat with them.

"Awe, what's up Josh?" KC asked Josh.

"Nothing much. had let us out early." Josh told KC, mentioning the English teacher.

"Awe, cool."

"Eww, you're sweaty." Joshua said, noticing the sweat on KC's shirt.

"Sorry I had just left Weightlifting."

"Oh." Joshua nodded. The two stood their in silence.

"Well, I'll see you later I guess." KC said.

"I guess you will." Josh said, watching KC walk away. Someone, that broke his heart.

**Treat Me Like Somebody by Tink**

**Sung by: Joshua Sauvage**

Joshua:  


_Oh yeah yeah yeah_  
_ Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_  
_ Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Joshua starts to walk through the hallway, his hand touching the locker as he walked.

Joshua:

_Somebody real is hard to find_  
_ Somebody worth all your time_  
_ Somebody who can tell you the truth_  
_ Someone who loves you for you_  
_ Someone who knows all of your flaws &_  
_ Doesn't impose, try to control them_  
_ Let's you be free_  
_ Doesn't deceive_ &  
_ Gives you a chance to believe_  
_ Believe in something_

_Is that too much?_  
_ Cause I've been on the search and I'm losing my hope_  
_ Is that too much? Is that too much?_  
_ Trying to find love in a world so cold, oh-ooh_  
_ Is that too much?_  
_ I just want an answer, I can't be the only one_  
_ Is that too much?_  
_ You ain't got to be perfect_  
_ Just give me a purpose to love_

Josh sat down on the floor with his back to the locker as everyone filled the hallways. He saw couples holding hands and smiling and kissing and hugging. He couldn't help but feel jealous and think that that should be him and KC.

Joshua:

_I just want somebody-body_  
_ To treat me like somebody-body_  
_ Won't be like everybody-body_  
_ All you got to do is love me for me baby_

_I just want somebody-body_  
_ To treat me like somebody-body_  
_ Won't be like everybody-body_  
_ All you got to do is love me for me baby_

Standing up, Josh made his way to his next class which was AP US History. KC also had this class at the same time as Josh. Josh sat in the back. He didn't pay attention to his teacher, . Instead, Josh's focus was on KC.

Joshua:

_Now don't be mislead by the things that I said in the past_  
_ I was young_  
_ I was looking for a thrill_  
_ That didn't last long_  
_ I was in it for the wrong_  
_ Wrong reason, wrong season, wrong person, yeah_  
_ Cause he just wanted one thing_  
_ And I just wanted something to smile at, & live for, & hug on, ohh_  
_ I'd rather have quality than quantity_  
_ Ohh I just want someone that'll keep it real with me_

Josh got out of his seat and handed his teacher his homework as everyone did. Josh got in line behind KC.

Joshua:

_Is that too much?  
Cause I've been on the search and I'm losing my hope  
Is that too much? Is that too much?  
Trying to find love in a world so cold, oh-ooh  
Is that too much?  
I just want an answer, I can't be the only one  
Is that too much?  
You ain't got to be perfect  
Just give me a purpose to love_

Josh sat down in his seat. He sang the last part of the song with the 4 Cheerios who had been in the same class as Josh.

Cheerios (Joshua):

_I just want somebody-body_ _(I just want somebody)_  
_ To treat me like somebody-body_ _(To treat me like somebody)_  
_ Won't be like everybody-body_ _(Yeah, oh, no)_  
_ All you got to do is love me for me baby (Oh)  
_

_I just want somebody-body_ _(I just want somebody)_  
_ To treat me like somebody-body_ _(Treat me like somebody)_  
_ Won't be like everybody-body_ _(Hmmm...)_  
_ All you got to do is love me for me baby (Babe!)  
_

Joshua with Cheerios:  


_Ohhh oh oh oh_  
_ Maybe I'm asking for too much..._  
_ Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

* * *

**Genesis Kramer's POV:  
**

Genesis exited her class once the bell rang. Genesis smiled widely. She had earned an 'A' on her 10 paragraph Science report. She had to write about the reproductive system. This school year, Genesis wasn't exactly worried about friendships and relationships. She had wanted to focus on her studies so it can be a priority. To Genesis, a relationship this year was going to be a reward.

"Hey, Genesis. Mind telling us why you're so happy?" Jenna Thomas, the school reporter, asked as she walked up to Genesis.

"Sure." Genesis turned towards the cameraman, Donny, as she spoke. "I got my first A in Science this year for my report."

"Great way to start the school year." Jenna said, smiling. Genesis waved goodbye and walked away. Jenna and Donnie then put their focus on Rocky, Josh and Nate who were walking together. Jenna noticed that Josh had tears coming down his face slowly.

"Hey, Josh. What's wrong?" Jenna asked, putting her microphone in Joshua's face. Instead of a reply, Josh knocked the microphone out of Jenna's hand.

"Leave him the hell alone, Jenna. Why don't you go interview other people like your mother." Rocky told Jenna.

Genesis heard the entire thing as she unlocked her locker. _These kids have major issues, _Genesis thought. While everyone else talked away, Genesis toke the time to take out her phone and text her friend, Logan Fowler.

**To: Lo-Lo**

_Meet me at the courtyard... ASAP! (11:13 AM)  
_

**From: Lo-Lo  
**

_Already there, hurry the hell up (11:15 AM)  
_

Ignoring the usual profanity of her best friend, Genesis through the hallway until she was in the courtyard. Her eyes scanned through the courtyard until she found her friend, flirting with the Cheerios. Genesis rolled her eyes and walked over to the table.

"Excuse me for a minute." Genesis said, taking Logan away from the group and to a table 4 tables away from the Cheerios. "What were you just doing?"

"Flirting, Gen. Get with the times." Logan said to his friend.

_Sometimes, I don't know why I'm friends with him, _Genesis thought.

"What's up, guys?" Imogen 'Immie' Morgan said as she walked up to her friends.

"Hey Immie." Logan and Genesis say in unison.

"What aren't you sitting with the Cheerios?" Genesis asked.

"Well, sometimes you get tired of the airheads, the conceited ones, the slutty ones and there's only a handful of people you can actually befriend and be cool with. Since those people aren't here yet, I thought I can hang out with my two buds." Immie said as she sat on top of the table.

"You do know people sit there, right?" Genesis asked Immie. It was more like a statement.

"Well, now my ass is sitting here." Immie said. Logan started to laugh and Immie joined in as the two clapped hands.

Genesis rolled her eyes. _Yeah, why am I friends with them?, _thought Gen.

Nate soon walked over to the table.

"Come on, Immie." Nate said.

"Hey Prince Charming, what makes you think you can just take Immie away, we were talking." Logan says.

"Well, just watch me."

"I am." Logan says, looking at Nate's butt.

Nate rolled his eyes and grabbed Immie's hand and walked away.

"Hey, let me tap that!" Logan shouts to Nate.

"In your dreams, curly boy!" Nate shouts back.

* * *

**Alexander Ustinov's POV:  
**

Alex was so happy. It was officially the second week of school and he already had a girlfriend. Although Allie and him had only been on 2 dates so far, he knew that the two had gone steady. He loved her with all his heart and he knew she felt the same.

_Nothing could ruin this relationship, _Alex thought.

"Hey Alex." Alex knew that voice from anywhere. He turned around saw Rocky.

"Hey Rocky."

_But maybe Rocky could ruin it._

"So where's Allie? I didn't see her today. I wanted to tell her how I can't wait to see her at the first New Directions meeting tomorrow." Rocky said.

"She's sick." Alex said. He actually believed that Rocky cared about Allie and where she was at.

"Oh." Rocky said, pretending to care. Alex was oblivious to this, though.

"So, have you ever thought about having a girl you could call on when you and Allie have a problem?"

"What? No. Never in a million years would I see myself with someone other than Allie." Alex said.

"Well, when you do, give me a call." Rocky said, handing Alex her phone number. She blew him a kiss and walked away. Alex looked down at the number and then back at Rocky.

_She had a point, _Alex thought, _what if me and Allie do have a problem?_

* * *

**Well, that's the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Follow, Fave, Review** (**I want long reviews not just ** _Update Soon _and _Nice_**.)**

**I'm planning on writing Misunderstood so the story may or may not get updated next week. Misunderstood for sure will get updated. However, I don't know if it's this week or next week. **

**Thanks!**


End file.
